


Of Knights and Padawans

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon's padawan was gone now, replaced by this year old Knight with his padawan's cocky grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knights and Padawans

It seemed the older he got, the worse it was to come down from an adrenalin rush. Qui-Gon's entire body ached, bruised and battered from his last missions. His wrists were scraped raw and bloody from the chains he'd been in for the past three days. There were bruises and cuts covering his body from beatings and failed escape attempts.

The mission had been a failure from the moment he set foot on the planet. Both sides had no interest in negotiating, only in going to war, with the end result of him being thrown in jail as a hostage to keep the Republic away while the two sides went to war, slaughtering as many people as they could on both sides.

Qui-Gon sighed, looking at his bloodied wrists and scraped hands as he remembered the feeling of so many lives extinguished within the Force. He felt old today, the weight of lost lives sitting heavily on his shoulders. Slowly, he stripped off his clothes, wincing as wounds were reopened when the clothes had dried into the cuts.

Leaving them in a pile on the floor, he walked into the ‘fresher. It was small as was so many other things on the ship but it had a water shower instead of sonics. Hot water and plenty of it as the ship's captain had an overwhelming love of water showers for which Qui-Gon was exceedingly grateful for at the moment. Sonics were excellent for cleaning one's body but there was nothing quite like hot water pounding down over a battered body. He stood for a long time under the hot stream, hands braced on the wall as his body relaxed as he lost himself in the water.

A blast of cold air against his back brought him back to the present. The cold air quickly went away as a hot body pressed against his back. With the door closed once again and steam swirling around them, the stall seemed much smaller. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's hands touch him, ghosting lightly over his body as the earthy scent of herbs from the soap mixed with the hot steam.

Letting his mind and body relax even further under Obi-Wan's careful hands, Qui-Gon felt himself slipping into a light trance. A place where there was nothing but hot water pouring over him, the smell of herbs filling his nose, the sting of wounds being cleaned, and the feel of Obi-Wan's body against his, Obi-Wan's hands touching him everywhere. The weight eased off his shoulders a little under the care of his former padawan.

A hand slipped between his legs and Qui-Gon spread his legs wider, feeling fingers sliding over his balls and hardening shaft, cleaning and caressing him intimately. A shudder ran through him as he lifted his face into the water, and two fingers slipped inside him. Qui-Gon widened his stance even more, pushing back onto the fingers inside him.

The fingers slid out of him, making him moan in protest before he felt the blunt head of Obi-Wan's shaft pressing against him. Qui-Gon groaned as Obi-Wan pushed into him slowly and steadily until his balls rested against the curve of Qui-Gon's butt. Qui-Gon's head fell forward between his braced hands as the water pounded over them both

Where Obi-Wan had been gentle before while cleaning him, the gentleness was gone as Obi-Wan took him hard. Pounding into him over and over, his hands gripping Qui-Gon's hips hard as his harsh grunts filled Qui-Gon's ears. Qui-Gon groaned and pushed back, loving the feel of Obi-Wan inside him, against him; his warm, alive body banishing the ghosts of the slaughtered from his mind.

Obi-Wan wrapped a calloused hand around him, stroking hard until Qui-Gon cried out and came. He tightened around Obi-Wan, feeling Obi-Wan groan as he also came, spilling hot inside Qui-Gon

The water finally grew cold and Obi-Wan gently pulled him from the shower, his touch gentle again as he dried them both off. Qui-Gon sat on the bed, feeling sated and boneless as Obi-Wan knelt in front of him, naked.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan rubbed bacta into his wrists and bandaged them. Obi-Wan's hair had grown out since the last time Qui-Gon had seen him. The knight's tail was gone as was the long padawan braid, replaced by a sparse beard and long, slightly shaggy hair.

His padawan was gone, replaced by this year old Knight kneeling at his feet. Qui-Gon would have mourned the loss of his padawan except the knight still bore his padawan's cocky grin and impeccable sense of timing when it came to rescue missions. There was more confidence in this knight and a deeper connection to the Force that made him shine brighter within it, not to mention there were things he could do to this knight that he couldn't when Obi-Wan was only a padawan.

Obi-Wan lifted his head to smile at him as Qui-Gon threaded his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. He leaned upwards to kiss him, wedging his body between Qui-Gon's legs as the kiss deepened.

He missed his padawan greatly at times but he loved the knight in his arms too much to ever want the padawan back at his side.


End file.
